


Erin and Us

by AnniKat



Series: The Erin Chronicles [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Classism, Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Private School, period typical racial slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat
Summary: Erin Pierce navigates through a new world and new relationships finding herself in the process.Hawkeye adjusts to his new life as a father while making sure that his relationships aren't neglected.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin “Hawkeye” Pierce/Honoria Winchester
Series: The Erin Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. First Day

Daniel Pierce didn’t even look up from his book as he reached over and picked up the phone. “Hello Firefly.”

Erin paused. “How did you know it was me?”

“Because it is one AM. You are the only one that calls this late.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I figured that you were going to call, but honey, you need to be asleep. You have school in the morning.”

“That’s what I’m calling about.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Why not? You love school.”

“I was looking at something they sent dad and I don’t have money like these people do…”

Daniel sighed. He had hoped she wouldn’t realize that. “Well, you may have less money, but I want you to look at something tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I want you to notice how many of your classmates are dropped off by their parents. Think you can do that?”

“Yes.”

“Now, I want you to get some rest and I will talk to you tomorrow. Want to come over for dinner?”   
“Okay!”

“Meatloaf?”

“Yes! And mashed potatoes?”

“I’m on it. I love you, Firefly.”

“I love you too Grandpa.” Erin hung up the phone and sighed. She knew it was silly to be scared, but at the same time, she didn’t know what she was going to do without having Bob with her all day. They had never been separated for a long time before. Same with her and her dad. With the exception of his trip to California, they had never really been apart. She sighed and brushed some hair out of her face before she walked back towards the staircase. She jumped when she saw her father sitting there. “Dad! What are you doing?”

“I heard some noises, so I went to check on you and you weren’t there. I thought maybe you had run away again.”

Erin shook her head. “No, I was just talking to grandpa.”

Hawkeye smiled at her. “Is everything okay?”

Erin sighed. “I’m scared about tomorrow.”

“What is scaring you?”

“Everyone there is going to know that Honoria isn’t my real mom.”

“Okay.”

“These are girls that have had money their entire lives. I don’t have a pony, I don’t have a maid… I don’t even have a parlor.”

“Is this something someone talked about at the party?”

Erin nodded. “Yes. They kept asking me all of these questions and I didn’t know how to answer. I still don’t.”

“Like what?”

“How did we make our money? It’s because you're a doctor, right?”

“Right, but you don’t have to tell anyone that. It’s no one’s business.”

“Okay.”

“What else?”

“Why do we live here? They said that Beacon Hill is a better area.”

Hawkeye took a breath. “We moved here, because I am not going to lie, we don’t have as much money as the Winchesters do, but I also wanted you to have a yard for Bob. That is hard to find in Beacon Hill. I wanted you to have a bigger home so we could have things, like your science lab, over living in a more expensive area.”

“Oh.”

Hawkeye smiled at his little girl. “I know this is going to be hard for you, but I also know that you are so smart and you are going to be so great at this tomorrow.”

“I won’t know anyone though.”

“Well, if you want to talk to someone, you can look for someone that might look lonely too. I bet you will have a lot in common.”

Erin took a deep breath. “Okay. I think I can do this.”

“Good. Now, let’s get some rest. Morning will be here before you know it.”

Erin nodded. “Okay.”

“I have a surprise for you in the morning.”

“You do?”

“Hawkeye nodded. “Yes.”

“Is it french toast?”

“That’s one of them.”

“One? There is more than one surprise?”

“Yes.”

“What are they?”

“Well, you have to go to sleep to find out.”

Erin smiled at him. “Okay.”

Hawkeye kissed the top of her head. “I love you Firefly.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Erin hugged him tight and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

\-----

Erin opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She was worried about today. She had gone to school with the same people since preschool and even then, she knew a lot of them since she was a baby. Now, she was going to a school where she didn’t know anyone. She sighed and reached down to pet Bob. “I can do this, right?”

Bob jumped on the bed and licked her face almost like a vote of confidence. She smiled and threw the covers off. She put her feet on the ground and looked at the uniform hanging on the back of her door. She took a deep breath and decided to get dressed before going downstairs. She pulled the shirt over her head and then her skirt. The sleeves were short, so she reached for the suit jacket that went on top. She smiled into the mirror. She had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be. After putting a headband into her hair, she slipped on her shoes and socks and took a deep breath before heading downstairs. The closer she got to the first floor, the more noise she heard. Who was in her house? She walked into the dining room and gasped. Sitting around the table were her mom and dad, as well as her Grandfather. She couldn’t help smiling. “Good Morning.”

Hawkeye looked over at his little girl. “Good morning! Look at you!”

Erin looked down at her outfit. “It isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Well, that’s good.”

She looked over at her mom. “Good morning.”

“G-g-good mmmorning Erin. I hhhope you d-d-don’t mind, I wwwanted t-t-to tttake you t-t-to sssschool tttoday.”

Erin smiled at her. “I would love that.”

“G-g-good.”

She looked at her grandfather. “You didn’t tell me you were going to be here.”

“I wanted to surprise you. I hope that’s okay.”

Erin smiled at him. “That is more than okay.”

“Good.”

Erin took a deep breath. “I should probably eat breakfast.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

She sat down at the table and went to pull her legs up, but stopped herself. “I probably should sit like a normal person at school, shouldn’t I?”

Hawkeye smiled at his daughter. “I think how you sit is just fine. However, people might be able to see your underwear if you sit like that in a skirt.”

Erin growled a little. “Another reason to not like them.”

Daniel laughed. “You are going to be fine. Now, finish your breakfast so you can head to school. You don’t want dad to be late for his first day of work, do you?”

Erin’s eyes widened. “That’s right! You are having your first day too!”

“Yes. I made sure to. Now, that means I won’t be able to pick you up, but Honoria will and then when I get off, we will head to Grandpa’s. Sound like a plan?”

“I do have one question.”

“Yes?”

“What about Bob?”

“What about him?”

“He has never been alone all day.”

“Honey, he has to be at some point.”

Erin took a deep breath. “Could you bring him with to drop me off at school?”

Hawkeye smiled at her. “I think we can do that. I’ll bring him back before I go to work.”

Daniel looked at his son and Granddaughter. “How about this, you take him with to go to school and then when dad comes back here, I will take him with me and you can pick him up when you come for dinner?”

Erin lit up. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“I’ll even take him for a walk in the woods.”

“Thank you Grandpa.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Erin smiled down at Bob and took another bite of her food. It was going to be a good day.

  
  


The car pulled up to the school and Erin stroked Bob as she looked at her parents. “You promise I’m gonna like it here?”

Hawkeye smiled. “I think you are going to love it.”

Honoria nodded. “I c-c-concccur. N-n-now, I wwwill be here t-t-to pick you up afffter sc-sc-school, and I wwwill t-t-take you t-t-to your dddad. Dddeal?”

Erin nodded. “Deal.” She hugged her mom tight and smiled as she was kissed on the head.

Hawkeye held Erin tighter than he ever had before. “You got this Firefly. You are so smart and so curious. Remember to ask questions. Teachers like that.”

Erin pulled away and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Erin looked back at Bob and scratched his head. “Have fun with grandpa.” Erin took a deep breath and walked away from her parents and into the school building. It was going to be a long day, but she knew she could do it.


	2. Old and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye survives his Day of work and runs into an old friend.
> 
> Erin survives her first day of school and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting everyone! This was midterm week, and that took precedence. 
> 
> Just a heads up, I do use the word “Negro“ in this chapter. Erin is not happy about it, but this was the 1950s.

* * *

“Earth to Captain Pierce.”

Hawkeye suddenly looked up and blinked a couple times as he focused on Charles, who was standing in the doorway. “Sorry. Did you say something?”

“I started to, but you didn’t respond. I just came down to tell you that Honoria is on her way to pick up Erin. They should be here soon and they are going to meet us in the cafeteria so Erin can get a snack.”

Hawkeye smiled. “That sounds like a great plan. Do you think she had a good day?”

“Well, you didn’t get any calls that she was trying to start a revolt, so I would say that’s a good day for her.”

“I’m worried that she spent the whole day worried about Bob.”

“What did you end up doing with him?”

“He helped take Erin to school and then dad took him to his house so he could play in the woods. We are going there for dinner and then bringing him home.”

“That sounds like a lovely evening. Is Honoria going with you?”

“I don’t think so, we haven’t really talked about it, but I do need to take her on a date.”

Charles sighed. “I still can’t believe that you are dating my sister.”

“We have a child together, it makes sense.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “You know that isn’t what I am talking about.”

Hawkeye laughed. “Oh, I know. I just like to see you squirm.”

Charles shook his head and tried to change the topic. “How did your first day go?”

“I think it went well. I think my patients are excited to meet me. I’m going to start going out to see them next week, unless an emergency pops up.” Hawkeye smiled at his former campmate. “I can’t thank you enough for setting all of this up for me.”

“When they started to talk about creating a visiting program, I instantly thought of you and your bumpkin ways. Then when you said you were going to be moving here, I knew it would be the perfect position for you.”

“Hawkeye?”

Hawkeye froze. He knew that voice. He slowly turned and looked at his first friend at the 4077th. “Trapper?”

The two men embraced and laughed. “What are you doing in Boston?”

Hawkeye smiled. “You are looking at your new outreach coordinator. I will be visiting homebound patients and new mothers.”

“That sounds perfect for you.”

Hawkeye nodded. “What are you doing now? How is Louise?” How are the girls?”

“The girls are growing like weeds, Kathy is a Freshman this year, and Becky is in 6th grade. Louise went back to school to be a nurse and works in maternity… As for me, I am a general practitioner. I just couldn’t do surgery anymore after the war.”

Hawkeye nodded. “I feel you on that. Hey, Charles and I were headed down to the cafeteria, got a moment to join us?”

“That would be great. Now, I didn’t know you were here. When did you start?”

“Today is my first day.”

“Really! Welcome! Want to go grab a drink when you get off? Catch up some?”

“Ah… Not tonight. My dad is expecting me for dinner. I try to go once or twice a week.”

“Hey, that’s great that you still spend time with him.” The three men grabbed cups of coffee and found a seat. “So, how are you, anyone special in your life?”

Hawkeye couldn’t keep the smile of his face. “A couple of girls actually.”

Trapper laughed. “You dog, do they know?”

Hawkeye was about to respond when a familiar voice carried across the cafeteria. “DAD!!!!!”

Trapper sighed. “I hate when people bring their kids.” He looked towards his friend and was shocked to see him getting up and lifting the little girl up.

Hawkeye smiled. “Hello Firefly.”

Erin smiled back. “Hi.”

“You did it!”

Erin nodded. “I did.”

“How do you think it went?”

“I think it went great.”

“Good.” He looked over at Trapper. “I want you to meet my daughter Erin. Erin, this is Dr. McIntyre.”

Erin smiled. “Hi.”

Trapper couldn’t help smiling at the little girl. “Hello.”

Erin climbed out of her dad’s arms and looked at her Uncle Charles. “What do you think of my uniform?”

Charles smiled at her. “I think you look very affluent.”

Erin crinkled her nose. “Then I’m taking it off.” She unbuttoned her shirt and slid her skirt off revealing a long sleeved shirt and shorts.

Hawkeye couldn’t help laughing. “Have you had that on all day?”

Erin shook her head. “No, mom put it in the car for me to change into, but said Charles might want to see my uniform.”

Hawkeye shook his head and then kissed the top of Erin’s. “I am going to talk to mom for a moment, why don’t you take Uncle Charles and get a snack and then you can tell me all about your day.”

Erin nodded. “Okay.” She took Charles’ hand and they walked towards the food line.

Hawkeye smiled at Honoria and took a step towards her, kissing her gently. “Hello.”

Honoria smiled back. “Hello B-B-Ben.”

“Did it really go as well as it seems?”

“Sh-sh-she hhhasn’t ssstopped t-t-talking sssince ssshe got in the c-c-car.”

Hawkeye sighed a little. “That makes me happy.”

“B-B-Be sssure to ask her abbbout her n-n-new fffriend.”

Hawkeye’s eyes widened. “She made a friend.”

Honoria nodded. “Sh-sh-she did.”

“That makes me even happier.”

“I th-th-think I am gggoing to ggget a sn-sn-snack too.”

“Sounds good. Oh! Do you want to go to dinner with Erin and me tonight? Meatloaf and mashed potatoes.”

“I w-w-would love to.”

“Great! We will pick you up after Erin changes and then head to Dad’s.”

“P-p-perfect.” Honoria squeezed his hand and headed towards the cafeteria.

Hawkeye sat back down and looked at Trapper. “Sorry about that. I’m sure you know how crazy the first day of school can be.”

“I do...Hawk, you NEVER mentioned that you had a daughter.”

Hawkeye took a deep breath. “I adopted her about six weeks ago. So did Honoria.”

“Wait, you started dating her and then you adopted a kid?”

“Actually, we didn’t start dating until after the adoption.”

Trapper shook his head. “I think you need to start at the beginning.”

Hawkeye looked at the little girl who was busy explaining something to Charles. “When you left, a new doctor joined the unit. His name was BJ Hunnicutt. He became my best friend.” Hawkeye cleared his throat trying to remember the last time he told BJ that. “In March, he and his wife were killed in a car accident. Erin was there too, but somehow miraculously survived. I was named her guardian in the will and after a lot of conversations with my dad and Sidney, and Charles, Erin and I decided together that we wanted to be a family. The only thing was, the courts thought she needed a female guardian as well. Honoria stepped up and offered to not only be her guardian, but her mother as well.” Hawkeye gave a small smile. “The more time we have spent together in the last month made me realize that I actually love her. So we are trying dating on for size.”

“And Winchester is okay with it?”

Hawkeye laughed. “He is absolutely appalled, but he loves his sister and his niece, so he is willing to put up with me.” Hawkeye looked over and smiled at Erin. “What did you decide on?”

“Salad.”

Hawkeye smiled. He was blessed to have a daughter that didn’t really like sweets. “Well, it looks like a good salad.”

“Yes, I like how I got to pick what was on it.” She took a bite and looked at Trapper. “How do you know my dad?”

“I was in the war with him.”

Erin’s eyes lit up. “Did you know my daddy? BJ?”

Trapper shook his head. “No, he came after I left.”

“Oh.”

Trapper smiled at her. “But from what Hawkeye told me, he sounds like someone I would have liked.”

“Yeah, he was pretty cool.”

“What kind of doctor was he?”

“He was an obstetrician. That means he helped deliver babies.”

Trapper laughed a little. “You are very smart. How old are you?”

“Seven.”

“So, you are in… second grade?”

“Third. I skipped last year.”

“Wow, so you are really smart.”

Erin shrugged. “I guess so.”

“It’s not always fun being the smartest, is it?”

Erin shook her head. “No.”

“Well, that just means you are going to have to find something to do that you aren’t good at.”

Erin looked confused. “What?”

“Well, if you find something you aren’t good at, you will have to get someone to help you, and you won’t be seen as the smartest anymore.”

Erin smiled at him. “That’s a good idea!”

“I’m glad you approve.”

Hawkeye smiled at his little girl. “So, tell me about your day.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything! What was the first thing you did?”

“They gave us the newspaper to read. My teacher says every Monday we are going to read the newspaper and pick a topic to learn more about.”

“What did you pick?”

“Did you know there is an organization that they are starting in Washington called NASA and they want to go to space?”

Hawkeye listened intently. “I heard something about that.”

“Well, I was reading that they want to hire people that are really good at math and science, so maybe, if I study really hard, I can get a job there?”

“Of course. Now, I am sure you want to tell grandpa everything too, so you only need to tell me one thing about today for now. What was the best part?”

Erin thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Mom said something about a friend?”

Erin lit up again. “Yes! I made a friend today! I listened to what you said.”

“What part?”

“Find someone else that didn’t fit in.”

“Well, tell me all about her.”

“Her name is Valerie Jones and her dad was an army doctor like you!”

“Really?”

Erin nodded. “Yes.”

“How did you decide to be friends with her?”

“The other girls told me not to be, so that sounded like someone I wanted to be friends with.”

“Why didn’t they want you to be friends with her?”

Erin rolled her eyes a little. “It was stupid.”

“What was?”

“They said she didn’t belong at the school because she is a negro.”

Hawkeye gave a small smile. “And you still wanted to be friends with her?”

Erin nodded again. “Yes. Daddy always told me that it doesn’t matter who a person loves, or how they look, you need to pay attention to how they treat you. If I want people to think I’m nice, I have to be nice to everyone too, don’t I?”

“Firefly, you are so insightful. I can’t wait to meet Valerie.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet her. She is so nice, and so smart.”

“Maybe one evening, we can have her and her parents over for dinner?”

“Ummm… She lives with her dad and her stepmom. She doesn’t have a mom, mom.”

“Oh.”

Erin sighed. “I didn’t ask why, I mean, I don’t like people asking about my parents… I figure she will tell me when she is ready.”

“You are a good friend, Erin.”

“Thank you.”

Hawkeye smiled at his little girl and watched her eat her salad. It was going to be a good school year. He knew it.


	3. Retrospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight is 20/20. What happens when the thing you disliked becomes the thing you miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for the delay! It has been a crazy week! I will still be posting the next Chapter this Friday, so don't worry, we will be staying on track! Thanks for reading!

A couple hours later, they were pulling into Daniel’s driveway in Crabapple Cove. Erin jumped out of the car and ran inside the house. She smiled when she saw Bob sitting on the couch with his head in Daniel’s lap. “Hi Bob!”

Bob raised his head and jumped off the couch running up to his owner wagging his tail. “Did you have fun with grandpa?”

Bob barked and licked Erin’s hand.

Erin laughed and scratched his head. “I will take that as a yes.” Erin looked up at her grandfather. “I’m assuming he was well behaved for you?”

Daniel laughed. “He was perfect. Billy even came over and played with him for a bit outside.”

Erin smiled. “Good.”

“He asked about you.”

“He did?”

“Mmmhmm. He asked when you were visiting again.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I said that you were coming over for dinner tonight and that I was sure you would have time to play after eating.”

Erin nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Daniel smiled. “Now Firefly, I want you to tell me all about your day.”

Erin looked up at him. “What do you want to know?”

“Ummm? Everything? I want to know what you do when I’m not around.”

Erin shrugged. “It was fine.”

Daniel looked up and noticed Hawkeye standing in the doorway looking concerned. He looked back at Erin. “It doesn’t sound like you had that great of a day.”

Erin kept petting Bob. “I did… I just…” Erin shrugged. “I don’t know… I just wish my friends were there. I mean, Valerie is great, but I miss the kids I have known forever.”

“I am sure you do, and I am sure this is hard, but I promise that soon, it is going to feel like you have known them forever.”

Erin nodded. “Okay.”

Daniel lowered himself onto the floor next to Erin. He was getting too old for this, but he wanted Erin to know that he was always going to be there for her no matter what. He pulled the little girl close and kissed the top of her head. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“I know.”

“Good. Now, want to tell me about your day? Who is Valerie you just mentioned?”

Erin smiled. “She is my new friend. She was really nice to me, and we both have the same interests, so I decided why not be friends?”

Daniel smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “You are such a kind person Firefly. I can’t wait to see what amazing things you do in the future.”

Erin laid her head on her grandfather’s chest. “You are always going to be there for me, right?”

“Right.”

Erin smiled. “Good.” She pulled away a little. “Now, I smell meatloaf.”

Daniel laughed a little. “Well then, we better go make sure it is ready to eat.” Daniel pulled himself up and walked over to his son, clasping his shoulder. “Just breath. It isn’t all going to be simple.”

Hawkeye smiled at him. “I know, I just wish I knew how to stop her hurt.”

“The same way I did, let you grieve at your own pace. In her case though, it isn’t going to be quite as easy. Not only did she lose her parents, she was taken from her home.”

“Maybe I should have stayed in California with her.”

“That would have created its own set of issues, everything would have been a reminder. It is all going to work out, you just have to remember that there are going to be moments of uncertainty for you both.”

Hawkeye nodded. “Thank you dad.”

“Anytime, son. Now, let me get the meatloaf out. I think Erin is hungry.” He looked back over his shoulder. “Hey, Firefly, want to mash the potatoes?”

Erin nodded. “Yes!” She looked at Honoria. “Have you ever mashed potatoes?”

“I… d-d-don’t bbbelieve so.”

“Come on, I’ll teach you how. It is really easy.”

After they finished eating, Erin hooked Bob up to his leash and looked over her shoulder. “I’m taking Bob for a walk.”

“Okay Firefly, just don’t be too long, you have school in the morning.”

“I know.” Erin walked outside and took a deep breath. The air here smelled different. Probably because there were so many trees. She felt the gentle breeze and closed her eyes. She never thought she was going to miss it. Erin opened her eyes to the sound of leaves crunching and she slowly turned and smiled at her neighbor. “Hi, Billy.”

“Hi, Erin.” Billy cleared his throat. “I saw Bob with your grandpa and thought you were back.”

Erin shook her head. “He was just watching him today because I didn’t want Bob to be all alone while I was at school.”

“Do you like your new school?”

Erin shook her head. “I hate it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know anyone and everyone is mean.”

“Oh. I wish you were at school with me.”

“I wish I was back here too. I never thought I would say that.”

“Why?”

“Because I hated it here so much at first, but then I really started to like it.”

“It started to feel like home.”

Erin nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, I miss you and I know some of the other kids do as well.”

“Maybe I can come back this weekend and we can all play?”

“Yeah! That sounds fun! Do you like baseball?”

“I love it!”

“I’ll organize a game!”

“I look forward to it.” Erin looked down at her dog. “I better get him home. I have school in the morning.:

“Me too. See you this weekend?”

Erin nodded. “Yes.” She gave him a small wave. “Bye Billy.”

“Bye Erin.”

Erin ran back to the house with Bob and wasted no time getting inside. She ran into the living room where her parents and grandfather were sitting talking. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. “Can I ask a favor?”

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. “Maybe. Who do you need to ask it from.”

Erin thought for a moment. “All three of you.”

Hawkeye nodded. “Okay, ask away.”

“Billy said that some of the kids in the neighborhood said they missed me and he wanted to know if I could come this weekend and play baseball with them. I really want to come and I promise I will get all my schoolwork done before we do, please can I come and play with my… friends?”

Hawkeye couldn’t help smiling. He hadn’t seen Erin this excited in awhile. “I don’t have a problem with it, but it’s up to mom and grandpa.”

Erin bit her lip and looked between the two of them.

Honoria shrugged. “I hhhave a m-m-meeting thhhis w-w-weekend so I wwwill b-b-be out of ttttown.”

Daniel pretended to think for a moment. “I think I have an empty room you can sleep in.”

Erin smiled. “THANK YOU!” Erin knelt down and scratched Bob behind the ears. “Did you hear that? We get to play baseball! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Bob barked and licked Erin’s face. Just happy that she was spending time with him.


	4. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has an.... incident at school. Trapper steps in and tries to help. 
> 
> Charles isn’t happy.

Trapper shut his car door and ran up the steps into the school. Hawkeye’s secretary had called him as he was out visiting patients and Charles was in surgery. They needed someone to come get Erin. He took a deep breath and walked into the office. He stopped when saw the tiny girl curled into a ball in a chair with tears running down her face. Trapper walked over to her and crouched down. “Hey, what happened?”

Erin swallowed and looked at him. “Where’s my dad?”

“He is with patients so Barbara asked me to come. Is that okay?”

Erin nodded and launched herself at the doctor, holding him tight as she started crying again.

Trapper wrapped his arms around Erin and kissed the top of her head. “Shhh. You’re okay.”

“I want to go.”

“That’s the plan. Do you have a backpack or anything?”

“I have it right here.”

Trapper looked up at who he assumed was the headmistress. “I’m John McIntyre.”

“Elizabeth Sutton. Mr. Pierce’s secretary said to expect you. Could you let him know that I would like to speak with him before Erin returns to the school?”

Erin looked up. “You are kicking me out?”

Ms. Sutton shook her head. “No, we just need to make sure what happened doesn’t happen again.”

Erin’s bottom lip started to quiver. “But… I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Miss Pierce, did I say you were in trouble?”

Erin shook her head. “No.”

“That is because you aren’t.”

“Then why do I have to leave?”

“Because you are not going to learn when you are like this. Have your father call me. Okay?”

Erin nodded. “Okay.”

Ms. Sutton smiled at Erin. “Everything is going to be okay. Just take a deep breath.”

Erin did her best to breathe and it was obvious that she was still upset. “I can’t yet.”

“That’s okay. Get some rest and hopefully I will see you tomorrow.”

Erin nodded again and looked at Trapper, who was holding her backpack. “I’m ready to go.”

“Okay, I’m going to take you to the hospital to wait for your dad.” He looked over his shoulder. “I will make sure Hawk… Ben gets your message.”

“Thank you.”

Trapper and Erin walked out of the building and Trapper looked down at the little girl. “What’s going on?”

Erin tried to wipe her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s fair, but you know your dad is going to ask right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if you want to explain what is going on to me, maybe I can help you tell your dad.”

Erin did her best to take a deep breath. “Promise not to be mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because you are a dad, and my daddy may have been mad about this…”

Trapper raised an eyebrow. “Did you hurt someone?”

Erin was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think so… I mean, she seemed okay.”

“What did you do?”

Erin sighed. “I was in gym class and I tried to dress for gym. I didn’t really want to because of my arms, but I also wanted to follow the rules.”

“What’s wrong with your arms… If I can ask that…”

Erin swallowed. “When I was in the car accident, I flew out the window and now have scars on my arms.”

Trapper winced. “That had to have hurt.”

Erin nodded. “The doctor in California said it was called… road rash.”

“I’ve heard of that.”

“Well, after I got in my gym uniform, Cheryl, who is in my class, asked what happened to my arms. I told her it was somewhere between a cut and a burn. Then she laughed and said if I had let it burn a little longer, maybe I’d look like a negro and fit in with Valerie.” Erin was quiet as she buckled her seatbelt. “That was when I punched her.”

Trapper raised an eyebrow. “You punched her.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to push her, but she walked towards me and my fist connected with her face.”

“I thought you said you didn’t hurt anyone.”

Erin shrugged. “It’s not like she was bleeding…”

Trapper took a deep breath. “This is going to be a hard sell to your dad.”

“I know, but it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve punched someone.”

“I’m sorry?”

Erin looked down. “I don’t like when the people I love get hurt.”

“Who else got hurt?”

“People in the neighborhood were saying mean things about Dad and I set them straight.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“It’s over now.” Erin took a deep breath. ‘Do you think my dad is going to be mad?”

“I don’t know, but I am sure he is going to make you apologize.”

“I will. I promise.”

Trapper smiled as he pulled into his parking spot. “Good, now grab your backpack and you can wait in my office until your dad gets back.”

Erin followed Trapper up to the hospital, but stopped when she saw Charles waiting inside. The look on his face terrified her. “Uncle Charles?”

“You punched someone?”

Erin looked confused. “How did you find out?”

“I work with her father.”

“Oh.”

Charles took a deep breath because he didn’t want to yell. “Why did you punch her?”

“She was making fun of me.”

“That is no excuse.”

Erin nodded. “I know.” She swallowed hard. “Am I in trouble?”

“That isn’t up to me. It depends on what your father says.”

Erin’s voice was almost a whisper. “Okay.”

“I must say I am disappointed in your actions though.”

Erin went silent. No one had ever said that to her before. 

Trapper looked down at the little girl and noticed she was trying hard not to cry again. “Come on, let’s go to my office.” He looked back at Charles. “We’ll talk more about it later.”

Charles nodded and walked away.

Trapper lifted Erin up and carried her down the hall. “Hey, what’s with the look on your face?”

“I don’t like it when Charles is mad at me.”

“Why not?”

“My mom and dad have to love me, it’s the law, but there is nothing that says uncles have to love you. I’m worried that I will make him so mad, he won’t love me anymore.”

Trapper frowned a little. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

Erin cleared her throat. “When we get to your office, can I make a phone call?”

“Of course you can. Who did you want to call?”

“Sidney.”

“Freedman?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know him?”

Erin took a deep breath. “After I was in the accident, and in the hospital still, he came to talk to me. I had never gone to an emotions doctor before and after talking to him some, he told me I could call whenever I needed to. And I think I need to.”

“That sounds like a plan. Now, have you had lunch yet?”

Erin shook her head. “I was too upset to eat.”

“Okay, well, while you are calling Sidney, I will get us something to eat. How does that sound?”

Erin nodded. “Good.”

Trapper stopped at his secretary’s desk and smiled. “Could you call Barbara and let her know that Erin is here in my office.”

Sharon smiled. “I will do that. You must be the Miss Erin I have heard so much about.”

Erin gave a small nod. “I don’t think I know your name though.”

“I’m Sharon. I am Dr. McIntyre’s secretary.”

“Oh. Well, it is nice to meet you.”

Trapper smiled at the little girl again. “Let’s make your phone call and get started on lunch. Deal?   
Erin nodded. “Deal.”


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye finds out what happened at school and does his best to deal with it.
> 
> Erin tries to understand how she upset Uncle Charles so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for disappearing! I'll go into a little more detail at the end of the chapter!

Hawkeye smiled as he walked back into his office. The day had gone pretty well. Most of his patients were doing great, one might have to be admitted soon, but she seemed okay with that and he was too. “Good afternoon Barbara. Did I miss anything?”

Barbara let out a low whistle. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Well, I don’t like the sound of that…”

“Erin is in Dr. McIntyre’s office.”

“Why?”

“She got sent home from school.”

“Is she okay?”

“She punched someone.”

“What?”

“I don’t know all the details, but I couldn’t get a hold of you or Charles, so I called Dr. McIntyre and he went to get her.”

“Thanks Barbara. I’ll head over and get her.”

“Hawkeye?”

“Hmmm?”

“Sharon said that Erin looked like she had been crying.”

“I am sure she had been. If that little girl does anything well, it’s show her emotions.”

Barbara smiled. “I am not going to lie, if she punched someone, it had to have been provoked. I kind of want to know what gets her to that point.”

Hawkeye smiled back. “I’ll keep you posted.” He walked out of the office and down to Trapper’s practice. He stopped at Sharon’s desk. “So, I heard I missed all the excitement.”

Sharon laughed a little. “I have to say, Erin is definitely a force to be reckoned with.”

“That is putting it mildly. Where is she now?”

“Dr. McIntyre said that they are waiting for Dr. Freedman to call because Erin wanted to talk to him.”

“So, she is still in his office?”

Sharon nodded. “Yes. It has been pretty quiet though, so I’m not sure what is going on now. Why don’t you go ahead and go in?”

Hawkeye slowly opened the door and couldn’t help smiling when he saw Trapper slowly swiveling back and forth humming and he worked on paper work and Erin slept against him. Hawkeye did his best to keep his voice low. “Hey.”

Trapper looked up at his friend. “Hey.”

Lowering himself into the empty chair in the room, Hawkeye sighed. “So, what happened?”

“Well, she punched someone.”

“That’s what I heard. Did she tell you why?”

Trapper nodded. “She did, and I’m not going to lie, if it was me, I probably would have punched the person too.”

Hawkeye’s face instantly flashed concern. “Is Erin okay?”

“She is fine. Upset with herself and very self conscious.”

“Self conscious? Did someone say something?”

“Apparently someone in her class commented on her scars and it turned racist.”

“Racism in upper class Boston? Say it isn’t so…”

Trapper chuckled and Erin’s eyes slowly opened. She turned her head and blinked at her father. “Dad?”

Hawkeye smiled at her. “Hey Firefly.”

Erin couldn’t help it, she started crying again. “I’m sorry.”

Hawkeye jumped up and lifted the little girl into his arms. “Shhh… I’m here.”

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please don’t be mad.”

Hawkeye kissed the side of head. “I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.”

“Even if I hurt someone?”

“Did you do it on purpose?”

Erin was quiet for a moment. “No, but I wasn’t really sad that it happened.”

“Well, you don’t have any cuts or bruises, so it doesn’t sound like it was as bad as last time.”

“That’s because Cheryl doesn’t know how to fight. Just scream.”

Hawkeye bit his lip to keep from laughing. He took a deep breath trying to center himself. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Erin took a deep breath and just as she was about to speak, Sharon came on the intercom. “Dr. McIntyre? Dr. Freedman is on hold.”

“Thank you Sharon.” Trapper picked up his phone and handed it to Erin.

Erin swallowed and held the receiver to her ear. “Sidney?”

“Hello, Erin. I didn’t expect to be hearing from you during the day. Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I… Got sent home.”

“Why?”

“I punched someone.”

“I see.”

“I didn’t mean for her to get hurt, but maybe she will learn to think before she talks about how people look.”

“What do you mean?”

Erin’s eyes started to well up again. “She asked about my scars and when I told her they were burns, she said I should have let them burn a little longer and I would look like the Negro I try to act like.” Erin burst into tears again. “I didn’t mean to punch her. I just wanted to push her.”

“Erin, I need you to take a couple very deep breaths okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, who is there with you?”

“May dad and Dr. McIntyre.”

“Okay. Are they helping you?”

“Yeah, Dr. McIntyre is really nice. He just held me and let me cry.”

“That sounds like a really nice thing.” Sidney was smart. He knew that with Erin there was always something else. “What else is going on?”

“I think Charles hates me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“When Dr. McIntyre and I got to the hospital, he was waiting for me. He said that Cheryl was the daughter of one of his coworkers…” Erin trailed off. “He said he was disappointed in me. I have never made someone disappointed before.”

Hawkeye watched the little girl and his heart broke for her. Things were hard enough, why did Charles have to make it harder? He cleared his throat and stood up. “Erin, I’m going to take a walk while you talk to Sidney, okay?”

Erin nodded. “Okay.”

Hawkeye smiled at her. “Do you want to call Daisy later?”

Erin smiled at him. “I would love that!”

Hawkeye kissed the top of her head. “We will as soon as we get home then.” Hawkeye left the office and took the elevator down a couple floors to the cardiology unit. He leaned on the reception desk and gave Betty a smile. “Good afternoon Betty.”

“Good afternoon Dr. Pierce.”

“Is Charles in by any chance?”

“He is, did you need to talk to him?”

“Please, it’s somewhat urgent.”

“Go ahead and go in.”

“Thank you.” Hawkeye stood up again and sighed, he didn’t want to have this conversation, but he was not going to let Erin feel like she did something wrong. He knocked on the door before opening it. “Hey Charles.”

“Pierce. I was actually about to come see you.”

“I know. I was just with Erin.”

“So, she told you what happened?”

Hawkeye nodded. “Yes. Mind if I sit down? I think we need to talk.”

“By all means.”

Hawkeye sat down in front of Charles and sighed. “I want to hear your side of the story and then I will let you know how horrible of a person you actually are.”

“Pardon?”

“I have a little girl sobbing into the phone because she thinks you hate her.”

“I never said…”

“She is seven. She did a good thing in the grand scheme of things and you said that disappointed you.”

“I was disappointed that she was being a bully.”

Hawkeye ran a hand down his face. “She wasn’t being a bully.”

“She punched a girl because they made fun of her. That sounds like an overreaction.”

“Is that what she told you?”

“Yes.”

“What she didn’t mention was the girl in question told her she should have burned longer and then she would look like the negros she hangs around with.”

“What?”

Hawkeye nodded. “So basically an 8 year old girl told a 7 year old girl not only that she hoped she burned, but that those burns made her lesser in other people’s eyes. Do you know how long I have been working with Erin, how hard Honoria has been working with Erin to help her realize that nothing that happened was her fault and that she is always going to be beautiful? One little girl started to derail that train of thought and then you went and refused to change to the repaired track.”

“Hawkeye, I…”

“No. Just make it right.” With that, Hawkeye stood up and headed back to Trapper’s office. He had a little girl to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression sucks. That's all there is to it.
> 
> I think I am on an upswing now and I look forward to updating regularly again. I hope you all are well and I hope you are enjoying the story!


	6. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes amends with Erin and learns something about his sister.

Erin had been quiet ever since they got home. She didn’t talk during her after school snack, she didn’t sing to herself like she usually did while doing homework… She was just more withdrawn than usual. Hawkeye did his best to keep his distance and just let her figure everything out on her own, but it was hard. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and when Hawkeye opened the door, he was shocked to see Charles standing in front of him in a full tuxedo, holding flowers. “Can I help you?”

“Is Miss Pierce available please?”

“I believe she is. Please come inside and let me get her. Hawkeye walked to the bottom of the stairs. “Erin, you have a visitor.”

Erin came walking down the stairs and froze when she saw Charles standing just inside the doorway. She suddenly got very shy. “Hi Uncle Charles.”

“Hello Erin. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner.”

“Just you and me?”

“Just you and me.”

Erin looked at Hawkeye “Can I go?”

Hawkeye smiled at the little girl. “Of course.”

Erin looked back to her uncle. “Can I go change first?”

“Please do.” He smiled at her. “Before you go. These are for you.” He held the flowers out to the little girl.”

Erin took the bouquet with a smile. “Thank you.” She looked back at her father. “Can I put these in my room?”

“Sure. I’ll get them in a vase while you change.”

Erin ran up the stairs and looked through her closet at the dresses her Grandmother had got her. She rarely wore them, but after seeing Charles,she felt that she needed to wear one. She picked out one that was a light pink. She took a deep breath and slowly changed. She changed her shoes and then headed back down the stairs. She smiled at Charles. “I think I’m ready.”

Charles smiled back. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you.”

Charles extended his arm and they walked out to his car. “So, I think we need to talk.”

Erin nodded. “I think you are right.”

Charles drove them to a fancy restaurant and they were escorted to a private booth. They were handed menus and Erin started to look hers over. “Charles?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

Charles lowered his menu and looked at the little girl whose eyes were brimming with tears. “Erin, I want to thank you for apologizing, but I have since learned that it is not a necessary apology. For I was the one in the wrong.”

Erin looked a little confused. “What do you mean?”

A waiter walked up to the table and smiled. “Good evening, would you like to hear the specials?”

Erin nodded. “Yes please.”

Charles watched while Erin listened intently, curious to what she was going to order. He gave her a small smile. “What do you want to try?”

“I think I want to try the shrimp linguini. That sounds really good.”

“It does, but I think I am going to go with a bowl of clam chowder.”

“Very good sir. And to drink?”

Charles looked at Erin. “What do you think?”

“Iced tea for me please.”

Charles smirked at the little girl. She was so polite. “Hot tea for me please.”

“Of course.” With that, he walked away to put their order in.

Erin looked at her Uncle. “What were you saying?”

“I believe I was apologizing to you.”

Erin swallowed. “You don’t need to. You were right. I shouldn’t have hit her.”

“Well, no, but I used to be just like you.”

“Really?”

Charles nodded. “Yes. People used to make fun of Honoria, and I didn’t like it, so I started to fight them. I actually got suspended from school once because of it.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“What did Grandma and Grandpa think?”

“Well, Grandma was proud of me for defending my little sister, and Grandpa was happy I was acting like a man.”

Erin looked confused. “What else would you be like?”

Charles smiled at her. “That is a story for when you are a little older, okay?”

Erin nodded. “Okay.”

“Anyway, I didn’t like seeing my sister get hurt. And that is all you were doing. I can’t get mad at you for something I would have done.”

Erin took a deep breath. “I really wasn’t mad that she made fun of my burns, I was more mad that she said Valerie looked burned.”

“I don’t like that either.”

Erin blinked back some tears. “I just… I don’t know I want to be nice to everyone, but I also don’t want people to be mean and I don’t know how to make them not mean.”

Charles smiled at the little girl. “I wish I had answers for you, but I can tell you that even as an adult, I still don’t understand why people are mean. Max, Sung-soo and I have to deal with it everyday.”

“Why?”

Charles took a deep breath. “Many reasons.”

Erin looked confused. “How could people not like you? I mean, you get mad sometimes, but you always apologize. You even opened your home to an orphan…”

“That is part of the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not only did I adopt, I adopted a baby from outside of the country.”

“But… I remember my daddy saying if you hadn’t brought him here for help, he might have died…” Erin paused for a moment. “Is that the same reason they don’t like Valerie?”

Charles nodded. “Probably.”

Erin shook her head. “People are weird.”

“Well said.”

After they had eaten, Charles escorted Erin back home. He smiled at the little girl who’s eyes were fluttering as she leaned against the window.

“Charles?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Even though you didn’t adopt me, I’m happy you are in my life.”

“And I am happy to have you in mine Firefly.”

Erin smiled at him and quickly fell asleep.

Charles pulled into the driveway of Erin and Hawkeye’s house. He was shocked to see Honoria’s car in the driveway. He took a deep breath and decided to leave Erin in the car for a moment to make sure he wasn’t interrupting anything. He walked to the front door and knocked with some strength. After a moment, the door opened and Charles did his best to avert his eyes from Hawkeye’s hastily buttoned shirt. “Pierce.”

“Charles. Where is Erin?”

“Left her at the restaurant. I didn’t have money for the check so she is doing dishes.”

“Charles…”

“Pierce, she is in the car sleeping. I didn’t want to risk waking her up and walking in to see you and my sister… coupling…”

Honoria came down the stairs and Charles noted the slight rumple in her dress. “Ch-Ch-Charles. Hhhow w d-d-dinner?”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Filling.”

Honoria rolled her eyes just as hard. “Ch-Ch-Charles, I am th-th-thirty yearsss old. I c-c-can have a bboyfffriend.”

“I am aware of that. I am just wondering if you want to leave before Erin wakes up.”

“I th-th-think shhhe will b-b-be happy ttto sssee m-m-me. Wh-why d-d-don’t you wwwake her up?”

Charles walked back to the car and smiled as he crouched down next to Erin. “Erin? We’re home.”

Erin’s eyes slowly opened and she looked at her Uncle. “We are?”

“Yes. You slept most of the ride.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. I know you have had a long day.”

Erin unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She lit up when she saw Honoria standing in the doorway. “MOM!” She ran up the stairs and embraced her. “What are you doing here?”

“I c-c-came to bbbe w-w-with you fffather while he t-t-talked to your ppprincipal.”

Erin paused and swallowed. “Is everything okay?”

Hawkeye smiled at his little girl. “Everything is fine. We are both taking you to school tomorrow so we can meet Valerie’s dad and step mom.”

Erin looked back at Honoria. “Does that mean you are staying the night?”

“It does.”

“Good. I like it when you do that.” Erin turned and looked at Charles. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Can we do this again soon?”

Charles, still somewhat shocked about the fact this wasn’t Honoria’s first night at the Pierce house just nodded. “I would like that.” He kissed the top of Erin’s head. “I will talk to you soon.”

Erin smiled at her uncle. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for continuing on this journey. I hope you stick around and follow Erin's story. :)


End file.
